The Fishy Hyuuga: AUs and Omakes
by Lurking Pheonix
Summary: Alternate realities where different Naruto characters encounter Pokémon with amusing results, discarded plotlines, and omakes that didn't fit in the original Fishy Hyuuga. Ninja techniques meet Pokémon powers, where they either help or they clash.
1. Karp-Karp to the Rescue!

**Omake: Karp-Karp to the Rescue!**

It's night time at the special koi fish pond. Karp-Karp is swimming around and terrorizing the smaller fish as he usually does. The household is sleeping after Hinata's big day. They were celebrating the day she was born.

Karp-Karp doesn't understand what the big deal is with making a big fuss over the day you hatched. Mother told him it's because trainers like to throw a celebration over anything. Mostly, trainers love free food. They can lure large gatherings of trainers and battle them for something called 'money.' Using this 'money', they can buy food. They're not very good hunters.

Karp-Karp plays under the bridge when he hears his weird trainer's whimpers. (Well not his trainer, yet. For some strange reason, she won't catch him. She plays with the pokeball like a toy.)

Karp-Karp is alarmed. As a Pokemon, he can feel the emotions of whichever human he's bonded with. He can feel his trainer's tremendous fear. Something terrible is happening to her. Determination fills the Magikarp. He uses Splash to hop his way to walls encasing the human dwelling. His instincts tell him she's outside the wall.

The three week old Magikarp uses its move Bounce to get over the wall. He drops to the grass below. He flops to where he feels Hinata's fear is coming from.

He sees an adult human sneaking away from his trainer's human dwelling. On his shoulder is a rope bound and crying Hinata. A silk scarf wrapped around her mouth muffles her cries.

Karp-Karp is furious! He won't allow the evil human to steal his trainer. She's **his** human. If he was a Gyarados, he would tear him to shreds. Mother always told him to never attack humans. They're too weak to handle the power of Pokemon. The only exception is evil humans, like Team Flare.

He uses a couple of splashes to catch up to him. He readies the most powerful bounce he can and launches to the air. He drops down on the evil human's back. " **KAAAAARRRRP!"**

The evil human, caught off guard, drops to the ground. Karp-Karp doesn't let up his attack. He continues with a barrage of Splash. He hops all over the evil human's back. Luckily, his bounce paralyzed him. He can tell from the twitches of his fingers.

"Kaaarrp Karp Karp Kaarp Magi Karrrp!" He smacks the evil human's head for good measure. His furious shrieks attract the girl's family.

A scurrying of feet brings the investigating Hyuuga to a halt. Hiashi, the one leading the party, displays open shock. Hinata is tied up, a shinobi (the kidnapper) is getting assaulted…by a screeching fish. Maybe he shouldn't have drunken sake at his first born's party.


	2. Chansey's Resolve

**In response to the review about the familiar chapter, it is familiar because it is from my over fic,** _ **The Fishy Hyuuga**_ **. I put an author's note in that fic, and forgot to put a note in this fic that I will be transferring all omakes and AUs currently in that fic to this one. I did that because I agreed with a reviewer that all those special parts were distracting from the original fic and felt like two stories in one.**

 **I have not yet finished cutting out the omakes in The Fishy Hyuuga. I need to reupload the spell-checked versions of the chapters.**

 **Here's a new chapter you have never seen yet to make up for forgetting to put an author's note in the first chapter.**

* * *

Kabuto readies the room for a 'special surgery.' He has the Operating table done and is getting the supplies ready. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Chansey watches in anticipation. She doesn't know what the 'special surgery' is, but she thinks it involves that unusual healing power this human has. She has never heard of a human like him.

She heard rumors about humans possessing aura powers, but never of a human who can heal like a Pokemon. The silver hair man's ability is similar to healing pulse. It's a different color, and works slower than one. It also works like Soft-Boiled as he can use it to heal himself.

He's like a mini Chansey or Audino.

They met when she was wondering around a grassy field, shaken from her abrupt trip to a new world. She was crying from her sudden separation from home, and worried for her trainer and the hospital. She got dumped in this world in the middle of the emergency evacuation.

She spotted a man with glowing green hands healing his injuries. The Pokemon watched in awe and the human noticed her. She demonstrated Soft-Boiled and Healing Pulse, and he seemed impressed. He invited her to tag along, and having nothing else to do in a foreign world, accepted his offer. With his talents and her power, they could help a lot of people.

"It's time. I'll bring in the subject." Kabuto leaves and his comment confuses Chansey.

She wonders why she called the patient that. _"Well, it is a foreign world. They could have different medical terms."_

Kabuto returns with a malnourished child. He straps the crying child to the table. He tightens the restraints on the boy's arms, legs, and torso.

"Oh my Arceus, that poor boy," exclaims Chansey. The boy needs to put on an emergency diet to restore his body weight. The scratches and bruises need some bruise paste. Judging by his ribs, it appears two of them are broken.

And why did Kabuto restrain the child? Is he a flight risk?

The boy's cries unnerve her. Something about this situation doesn't feel right. The cries have a haunted feeling to it.

Kabuto's smile causes shivers down her spine. The smile is not a mask a doctor uses to calm down a patient.

"I wonder how strong your healing ability is. We're going to test your power's limits." Kabuto jabs his arm into the boy's stomach.

The boy shrieks, "Please stop! I want my mommy."

A chill fills Chansey. The cruelty came out of nowhere. She didn't expect the kind man she met in the grassy field to be a monster. She thought they would combine their healing powers to heal their patients.

Then, rage replaces the chill. Overwhelming rage at the despicable human. Protective feelings to rescue the child surge in her as well. She recalls her trainer who sacrificed himself to protect his young patients.

Her wonderful trainer refused to leave the hospital, not matter how much she begged. He wanted to get every single patient out before he thought of saving himself.

He said they needed anybody who wasn't severely injured or killed by the hyper beam that took out a chuck of the third floor. "They say the hyper beam destabilized the building. It can collapse at any moment," she had screamed at him.

The man smiled and pat her head. "In grave times such as these, we see the true character of people. They follow what their instincts tell them to. I feel I need to help. The children's wing was near the damage. I'm not leaving them to die."

Off her fifty-year old trainer went, near the hyper beam damaged area and the most destabilized area in the hospital as she had heard from people screaming on the walkie talkies. The terrified Chansey had stayed rooted in the spot blankly and watching her retreating trainer's back.

She's not one for battle. In fact, she doesn't like it. She's used to a peaceful life. Never worrying about danger and the only worries she had was if there was enough supplies in the medical cabinet.

The chaos is a shocking reality check. Bad things happen in life. Very bad things.

She overheard something terrifying from the walkie talkies.

The floor under a nurse and the woman she was helping broke and they fell through. A different voice two floors below found their bodies. The elderly patient is dead and the nurse is barely alive.

This happened near the unstable zone. The conversation snapped the Chansey out of it, and rushed after her trainer, fearing the same fate for her trainer and the children.

Her inaction was too late. That was last time she ever saw her trainer. She will never know if he helped the children escape or made it out of the hospital alive. What happened next separated them forever and transported her to this world…

Her trainer loves children. If he was here, he would subdue the man.

Chansey won't hesitate anymore when people need her help. Her inaction may have cost her trainer his life. She'll honor his memory by doing what he did the last time she saw him: protecting the children.

Kabuto has his back to her while he gives the child more injuries. She knows Kabuto doesn't see her as a threat. The way she acted on their journey here, she understands how he came to that conclusion.

She was hurting emotionally. The few times they were attacked by bandits, she didn't jump in to defend him like any trainer trained Pokemon would do. Kabuto quickly subdued them before she could react. Seeing that he has martial arts training, she let him do the work. After that point, she just ducked behind trees and let him defend himself. She's not much of a fighter anyway.

Chansey glares at the monster. She'll feel no guilt attacking a human. " _Pokemon subdue criminals all the time,"_ she justifies.

So, she Egg Bombs the back of his head before he knows what hit him. He slumps to the ground, and Chansey kicks him away.

She soothes the crying child and heals him up. It takes ten minutes to heal the damage. She Egg Bombs Kabuto's head again to make sure he doesn't get up too soon. (Okay, maybe she wanted to punish him more after she assessed the boy's injuries.)

The seven-year-old clings to Chansey, thanking her for rescuing him. "Can we save my mommy too? She's in the jail cells."

"Of course! You don't even need to ask." The monster has _jail cells_. There's no way she's leaving anyone behind for that monster to hurt. The boy quietly leads them to the cells, ducking the guards and Egg Bomb surprise attacks. No guard expected the cowardly pink thing that clung to Kabuto to be so vicious.

The base is small and understaffed, so it doesn't take long to make it find the cells. Chansey is disgusted. There are ten cells, each filled with humans who lost hope of ever escaping. The boy tugs her to the far corner.

"Mommy we're here to rescue you."

"Shh son. The guards will hear."

Chansey Egg Bombs her jail cell and it breaks apart. Chansey goes around doing the same thing to every cell.

Chansey screams, "Jail break!"

The prisoners and Chansey escape. They go their separate ways. Chansey waves goodbye to the mother and child.

* * *

Chansey sees a blonde woman healing a child. She has the same glowing green hands as Kabuto. Except, she's not cruel like him.

Sure, she's a hot head. But, she can tell she's a good person. She helped a child, just like her trainer would.

Chansey won't judge the actions of one green hand and determine they're all bad. It'll be seeing one bad egg and saying the entire basket is rotten.

So, she introduces herself and does her thing. The woman watches her warily. They build trust, and eventually, Chansey, Tsunade, Shizune, and Ton-Ton travel together.

Maybe chasing that pervert away from the hot spring they were at helped too.

Tsunade smirks. "I like you. You're coming with us. Jiraiya won't know what hit him."

Stories of Chansey spread. She became known as the Pink Menace. An affectionate nickname given to her by her new trainer Tsunade. She who chases perverts from hot springs. Infamous for viciously protecting her patients, especially if they are children. Enemy ninja refuse to go near her, not wanting the same fate as the guy stuck in a coma.

"She is like a mini Tsunade," they say.

Well known for her hatred of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Both of them are enemies of humanity. She prefers chasing Kabuto and trying to bash his head in.

Chansey is often mistaken for Shizune's strange summon. (Although corrupted by Tsunade's bad habits.) Tsunade told her to go along with it. It's for her protection, she said. The Pokemon doesn't understand, but she trusts her to know what's best for her.

Funnily enough, she and Sakura are called the Pink Menace Twins. Much to Sakura's dismay and rage.

Chansey is at peace with herself. She may never see her old trainer again, but she believes he would be proud of her. Whenever there is danger, she will protect her patients.

 **Now that the AUs and omakes have their own fic, I can make it as long as I want.** ^^

 **The AUs here will contain Pokemon that didn't make Hinata's team in The Fishy Hyuuga. Most of the Pokemon will have back stories. And not all of them may have their complete backstory told.**


	3. Kiri's Rebranding Effort

Omake: **Kiri's Rebranding Effort**

* * *

"No, Mizukage. Just, no." Ao glares holes in the forehead protector in his hands. The metal plate doesn't have the typical signature of Kiri. No, it has a simple outline of a fish. The long 'whiskers', the wide eye, and its distinctive 'crowns' are very familiar.

In fact, he has a very strong suspicion it's the same fish in this very office.

Mei Terumi nonchalantly smiles. "The new forehead protectors are part my effort to move Kiri away from its past." She stands up and leans over the kiddie pool next to her desk. "Kirimaru loves my headband, don't you?"

Kirimaru eagerly leaps into her awaiting arms. He cries, "Margikarp."

Ao pities any future missing ninja. Who would take them seriously with this headband? Not even a slash through it (that makes it look like they murdered the fish, which is a thought he likes) will make it look better.

"Why change the headband? Village policies, I understand. Headbands, I don't get it." The headband design is perfect the way it is. One look at it and people know the ninja is from Kiri. The new headband doesn't represent Kiri well. Heck, it'll work better for a fishing company logo.

"The old design reminds people of Bloody Kiri. The new one represents a new and nicer Kiri." Mei snuggles with the rare fish. "Who can look at Kiri's mascot and think of the clan purges?"

Mei named the fish 'Kirimaru' after of course, the village. Honestly, who names someone after their village?

In another village, a the Hokage sneezes.

Ao grumbles under his breath, "Crazy fish lady." The Mizukage is not a crazy cat lady. No one who survived living in this dangerous village stays sane. Of course, people would obsess over fish instead of felines.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

* * *

 **guest reader:** No, it was a random foreign ninja. The guy tried to attack the medics and the wounded. Chansey didn't like that. One of her patients was a 13 year old genin. She got super angry and beat the crap out of him. No one wanted to invoke the wrath of mini Tsunade after that incident.


End file.
